User talk:Lucario117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lucario117 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cpt. Riley (Talk) 15:14, July 29, 2010 Glad to have you hear! Hope to see you edit a lot! So here is the thing. There are 4 admins: Me Troyl (owner) bobafett2 Timmah911 The main page is a great place to stop, it has lots of info. if you want more info, go to Troyl. Great to have you aboard the team! If you have any questions, please ask me.Thank you! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 17:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, You don't need my permission to edit! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 02:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Spellcheck Welcome! I see you've replaced me as the newest user :P Anyway, I would like to remind you to make a heading before adding. I have already done that for you, but remember this in the future. If you don't know how, you should ask an admin. Thanks! JcHriX 03:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) How about putting some new images on the Wiki. You can expand the small pages, created categories, put the weapon template on blaster pages. There is a lot to do, just look around. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 19:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) PSN Hey, I see you have a PSN. Add me, I play Modern Warfare 2 also. My name is iam4aFight. Whats your name? Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 01:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well at the time i bought mw2, i didnt have a online account so i used my bros. but now for everything besides mw2 i play on my file my. anyways MY PSN is PecriceXI, the last letter is a capital i. and the mw2 account(My bros.) Is xx_donatello_xx Lucario117 02:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Reminder No need to say sorry! it's perfectly fine for noobs to get things wrong, and we appreciate you helping out with the gun guides(Awesome review by the way) Just remember to ask questions sometimes, it's perfectly normal. Quoting Cpt.Riley, I'll show you the weapon template(Press the source button on the top. It's in controls.) JcHriX 09:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) PSN I'll add you when i get on, which is soon. I am at my das right now. hi lol Riley ur still up? Lucario117 06:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) yah Hey is your YouTube account named Lucario21001? Nope don't have one.i'm prolly gonna get one soon though. MW2 Sorry, cant play tonight. Maybe tommorow. 03:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok then, tommorow it is. Thanks Thanks for joining my project, and about the whole Sora buisness, I get mixed up :D JcHriX 03:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) lol no problem. Lucario117 19:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Trooper It costs $20.00 at Target.You can only buy it at Target. It is not on Hasbro.com yet for some strange reason. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 16:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I reccomend getting it. Its an awesome gun. Outranges the Longshot, works like a Raider. Has great features at a low price. I put my Recon stock on it. But it locks up a lot, because the cock keeps hitting an the flap inside. Its the worst part, which gets very aggrivationg to me. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 07:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I got the AT, but i want the Deploy. I dont have the raider drum either. :( Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 08:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) It'll probably be my next blaster. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 08:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The Longshot is a nice gun Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 08:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) MAG? Hey Dude, on your user page, you talk about MAG, what does that stand for? Thanks. Kidcorp 22:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, MAG stands for Massive Action Game, saying how it can handle 256 people in 1 match, with little to no lag. I Have Brawl but i barely play it but I am good--Blessed Sword 16:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Reach Lucario do you Play Halo reach? Reach Lucario do you Play Halo reach?--Blessed Sword 16:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) MAG WHAT IS MAG!--Blessed Sword 19:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Lucario I do not have a PS3.But what's Your class for Reach?--Blessed Sword 13:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Stuff By class I mean rank.--Blessed Sword 03:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) xbox live sorry lucario but I am getting live in a week but when are you on?--Blessed Sword 03:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Is nerf wiki dead???????????? Is anyone on nerf wiki i know i hadn't been on in months but is anyone here????????? Whoa dude, first of all bro, who are you? And second, no I don't think Nerf Wiki is dead. Nerf wiki is BACK I thought edtitors like Cpt. Riley and Timmah911 would never return. Now your back Dylan81nerfer 02:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC)